The invention pertains to sensors and in particular to sensors for detecting the presence of fluids and other substances. More particularly, the invention pertains to sensors that have detector sensitivities of at least two bandwidths. “Fluid” is a generic term that includes liquids and gases as species. For instance, air, water, oil, gas and agents may be fluids.
The related art might detect at several wavelengths; however, the results of detection may not be sufficiently accurate because of sensor structure or other impediments resulting in different fields of view for detection at different wavelengths.